


In the End

by The_Life_Of_Keks



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, One Shot, POV Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Life_Of_Keks/pseuds/The_Life_Of_Keks
Summary: At the end of his life Will looks back and finds life wasn't so bad to him after all.





	In the End

In the end, Will thought, everything was okay.

There had been a time in his life where he was sure he'd die young. He had been reckless and brave and stupid - he'd die fighting in his line of duty, killed by demons. He'd die protecting the people he loved. He'd die destroyed by grief.

Will hadn't considered the possibility of him dying old of age, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. And Tessa. 

His Tessa.

She still looked the same fifty years after he'd fallen in love with her. Face smooth, hair without any grey in it. Only her eyes betrayed the years which weighed on her shoulders.

Although he didn't want to leave her behind, he knew it was okay. She wouldn't be alone.

Because there was always Jem.

Back when they where young - barely more than children - Will never could imagine a life without him. Without his other half. And now, despite what everyone had said, Jem Carstairs would survive Will Herondale.

In the end, Will thought, fate hadn't been so bad to him.

In the end, Will thought, everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So this is my first fic ever and originally I just wrote it because I wanted to test how publishing works.


End file.
